Online Magic
by Kohaku's Sister
Summary: [InuyashaXHarry Potter] Kagome and some of the Harry Potter Characters meet online. Kagome has her own little secrects as well as them.


R&R... Another little thing that poped into my mind. Hope you like.  
  
Online Magic - Chapter 1: Internet Connection  
  
Kagome looked through her internet files. It was over 1:00 a.m., and she thanked god it was summer. And her mother knew if she was up during this hour during the school days, she'd be grounded for life... Anyway, as she checked through her websites to see if there were any updates. One of her favorite Cowboy Bebop sites had gotten new pictures of Edward. She laughed and printed them out. Kagome then went to an English online chatroom on magical releams. She liked to read about magic for some reason, and often chatted here.  
  
Seconds later, a person by the name of "the_boy_who_lived," logged on. She was curious about the person and logged on as well as "white_miko," after a while, no one else logged on and the other person didn't say anything. She then decided to started the conversation.  
  
[white_miko]-Hello.  
  
What seemed like forever, Kagome was about to logoff. Just when she was about to exit, the other person replied finally.  
  
[the_boy_who_lived]-Hello. [white_miko]-I'm just curious, but whats your name? [the_boy_who_lived]-My name's Harry. [white_miko]-You must be from the US or Europe. [the_boy_who_lived]-Ya, what's your name? [white_miko]-Kagome. [the_boy_who_lived]-What...? [white_miko]-*laughs* You pronouce it: kuh-go-mae. [the_boy_who_lived]-Ohhhhh...  
  
Just then, another person person by name of "Witch_of_all," signed on. Kagome looked at the name curiously, but then ignored it.  
  
[Witch_of_all]-Is tht you, Harry? [the_boy_who_lived]-Ya, it's me. [Witch_of_all]-I wouldn't think your aunt and uncle would allow you to go onto the computer. Much less, I never knew they owned one. [the_boy_who_lived]-Well, old habits die hard with their little 'Dudlykins.' [Witch_of_all]-*laughs* [white_miko]-Dudlykins...? [the_boy_who_lived]-My cousin... [white_miko]-Well, then I feel for you. My brother is a nightmare come true... [Witch_of_all]-*laughs* Anyway, who's your friend, Harry? Does she go to our school? [the_boy_who_lived]-Doubt it... [white_miko]-Maybe I've heard of it. I've studied all sorts of history; my grandfather is obssessed with all sorts history. Be it Japanese or Somalian... [the_boy_who_lived]-Errr... [Witch_of_all]-Hogwarts. [the_boy_who_lived]-Hermione! [Witch_of_all]-Who's she going to tell? She lives in Japan. [white_miko]-Never heard of it... [Witch_of_all]-See, Harry? She doesn't know about it. [white_miko]-How did you know I lived in Japan? [Witch_of_all]-Your name. 'Miko' is Japanese for Shinto Priestess I think... [white_miko]-Right! It's said that miko are supposed to possess powers, but that's just a legend from Fuedal Times. My grandfather's grandmother was one and it's said that in my family every other generation is one. I doubt it's true. The best thing that's happened to me is... [the_boy_who_lived]-Is...? [Witch_of_all]-She doesn't have to tell us, Harry. After all, me and you have our own secrets. You know which secrets I'm talking about, too. Don't you...? [the_boy_who_lived]-*sighs* Ya, ya, ya... [white_miko]-Well, the best thing to show that I am a miko is hat I've done to people when I'm in trouble. I remember I once gave a guy 3rd degree burns when I was 8 when they tried to mug me. All I remember was a light coming out of my hands. It was freaky. I had nightmares for months... The man's face sreaming still haunts me... [Witch_of_all]-Similar things have happened to Harry. That's the reason why is name is "the_boy_who_lived". [the_boy_who_lived]-You know, I'm coming pretty close to telling her why you're named "Witch_of_all". [Witch_of_all]-Just try me. She'll just think I study wicca. [the_boy_who_lived]-Damn... [white_miko]-Do you study wicca? [Witch_of_all]-Not exactly... [the_boy_who_lived]-No, she studies witchcraft! [Witch_of_all]-Harry! I am really going to hurt you when we get back to school! [the_boy_who_lived]-By the way, are you going to send me a chocolate cake for my birthday? [Witch_of_all]-Why don't you ask Mrs. Weasley? She always spoils you, and you know it! [the_boy_who_lived]-Well, do you expect my aunt or uncle or their little 'Dudlykins' to get me something? [white_miko]-You people freak me out... Who's Mrs. Weasley? [the_boy_who_lived]-One of my best friend's mother. [Witch_of_all]-She's a very nice woman. [white_miko]-I bet she is. If she sents you a chocolate cake, she must be. Since I live in a shrine, and my grandfather is obssessed with all sorts of myths and history, I don't get much for my birthdays. I remember a couple of years ago he sent me s river spirit's claw. *laughs* I gave it to my cat... [the_boy_who_lived]-*laughs* [Witch_of_all]-Anyway, I better get going. It's almost lunch time where I live and my parents say it's 'unhealthy' to not eat every meal. [the_boy_who_lived]-Bye, Hermione.  
  
[Witch_of_all has logged off!]  
  
[white_miko]-Now, seriously, Harry; does she really worship the religion witchcraft? [the_boy_who_lived]-Errr... [white_miko]-Because if you do, could you please help me with a problem I have?  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~ 


End file.
